Redpelt's Tragedy
Prologue Owlstar looks down at Forestclan from the stars, another Starclan cat named Raintail sits down next to him. " Do you sense the wave of tragedy coming" Owlstar mews. Looking down the she-cat replies with a simple "yes" as she looks at her paws. Owlstar sighs, " What did you do this time" he mews. " I may have sent a cat a message" she said quietly. Owlstar looks at the sky, " Which cat". " I might have sent a kit a omen" she whispered. " A kit!" he cries in disbelief. " Yes" she mewed. Owlstar sighed, " What did you tell it?" he asked. " I told it that on the coldest night the clans ever experienced, when the ice and snow rain fast and cold from the sky, that she would fulfill a destiny, and that a tragedy would come with it." Raintail mewed. Owlstar looked at her as though she was crazy, then turned and began to walk away, " Then on the coldest night a kit will face tragedy and fulfill a destiny" he mewed as he walked deeper into the Stars. Little did he know that by the time the omen would occur that the kit would be a warrior. Chapter 1 Redkit pounced on her brother, Sprucekit and pinned him to the ground. " Give up?" she asks. "Never!" he growls rolling over so he was on top of her. Redkit tries to wriggle out from under him, but can't manage to. " How many mice did you eat last night, three?" she taunts. He lets her up, and immediately she flung herself against his legs causing him to fall " How about now?" She mews a paw holding him down. He sighs, "Ok". She lets him up. " Talking about mice I'm pretty hungry" he mews. When they exit the den Sprucekit darts to the freshkill pile, Redkit slips on the ice, falling on her face. Sprucekit laughs,"Who can't use her own paws!" he jokes. Redkit growls then a pile of snow crashes onto her head, sending Sprucekit into an even bigger uproar. They each eat a mouse when they hear Treestar yowl, " All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting". Every cat gathered beneath highrock each asking each other what Treestar wanted. " Today we gather for one of the most important ceremonies that our clan has, an apprentice ceremony!". Every cat yowled in favor of the idea. "Redkit and Sprucekit, step foreword" meowed Treestar. As Redkit stepped foreward she felt her heart flutter in her chest, My apprentice ceremony! Her brother looked just as excited. "Redkit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Redpaw, your mentor will be Stormwind" she stepped up to her mentor and they touched noses. "Sprucekit, you will be called Sprucepaw, and your mentor will be Foxfall" Sprucepaw touched noses with his mentor too, their mother, Cloudwhisker, and father, Beachwind watched with proud smiles. " I hope your mentors will teach you to be wonderful warriors" and with that the ceremory ended. Chapter 2 When Redpaw and Sprcepaw entered the apprentice den the first thind Redpaw noticed noticed was a cat who sat on the inside of the nests grooming himself, he looked up, "Hi I'm Lightningpaw!" he mewed. Redpaw felt her heart pound even faster and more out of breath then she already was, " I'm Redpaw" she mewed hoping the tom wouldn't notice how rosy her cheeks felt. " I'm Sprucepaw" mewed Redpaw's brother. " Are there any nests we can use?" mewed Redpaw looking at the ground. " Yeah there is a nest next to mine, and one on the outer rim" he flicked his tail in each nests direction. " I'll take the outer" mewed Sprucepaw. Redpaw looked down, then I'm next to Lightningpaw she thought grinning. " Redpaw!" yelled Redpwam's mentor, Stormwind. " I have to go" said Redpaw, still looking at the ground as she walked away. Chapter 3 Stormwind brought Redpaw to the Training Clearing to practice battle moves. " Since its Newleaf there is a lot of prey so I thought i would teach you battle moves instead" he mewed matter of fact way. " Ok" she said. He leapt over her and moved so fast he was a blur crashing into her and pinning her to the ground. "No fair, you are bigger than me" she yelped in frustration. "A warrior can be bigger than their opponent" he said confidently. Redpaw saw a flash of amuesment in his eyes as she leaps at him and he leapt out of reach. She growled. This went on for a while until both of them were tired and panting from exhaustion. "We should get back to camp" mews Stormwind. Chapter 4 When they entered camp, they were met by Treestar on Highrock announcing a Clan meeting. " Lakeclan have pushed us around for to long!" he growls,"It is time to show them what we are made of!" This was greeted with yowls of agreement. Lightningpaw stepped up, "I will fight as fiercely as Lionclan!" he yowls. Teestar looked down at him, "Who told you that you are coming?" asked the clan leader. "You have to take me!' cried Lightningpaw, backed up with almost every shecat apprentice. Treestar sighs, "Lightningpaw, Eaglestrike, Beachwind, Redpaw, Sprucepaw, Strormwind, Foxfall, Rockfur, and Dunefall will come with me." he yowls, " Eat and rest, tomorrow at dawn we will attack Lakeclan." he mews ending the meeting. Redpaw walks over to the Fresh kill pile and chose a rabbit. "Hey Redpaw!" mewed Lightninpaw, "Want to share a mouse?" " Well.. umm I already have a rabbit" she mewed quitetly. She could feel herself blush. "Well ok I'll go share with Birdpaw" he mewed and turned to walk away. "Wait!" yowled Redpaw. Lightningpaw turned, " Yes Redpaw?" he meowed. " I will share the mouse with you." she said quietly. Chapter 5 It was the morning of the battle, Redpaw woke with a sigh thinking: today will be my first battle! Redpaw wandered out of the den looking, around Dunefall and Foxfall were sharing tongues, and Lightningpaw was eating a thush, he grinned at her. I wonder if he knows that the other she cat apprentices. Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions